


Touch

by Dxddymxtsu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, oh god why did I write this?, tail porn, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxddymxtsu/pseuds/Dxddymxtsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom gets a bit too touchy. And that ghostly tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Danny had no clue when Phantom started doing it and Phantom had no clue why he did it. Danny just figured it was supposed to me a comfort sort of thing and Phantom, not knowing any better, agreed. 

However, Phantom was curious about everything, and everything meant how his touch affected the poor teen. It was mostly just the way Phantom's tail would unconsciously wrap around the first thing he could grab on the boy (which was usually an arm or his waist), but Phantom made an effort over time to actually learn where Danny liked to be touched, and where he didn't. 

It was only when Danny was asleep when the ghost boy would notice how his touch had an effect on the boy. Within the first few nights, Phantom knew exactly what to touch on the boy to earn a small moan. And Phantom wasn't stupid. He knew his touch affected the boy enough to make something rise from the boys sleepwear, but Phantom dared not touch it. No, no, no. What if it was something that hurt the boy when it was touched? 

No, Phantom steered clear of the mysterious object that twitched every now and again. He had to learn more about it. 

**XXOOXXOO**

Days passed and after a few internet searches while Danny was at school, Phantom finally felt ready to experiment on the unknown object that twitched. 

When Danny got home from school that day, Phantom laid in wait on the teens bed, the tip of his tail moving back and forth in excitement. "Long day at school?" Phantom asked Danny as he walked into their room. 

"Not necessarily." Danny sighed as he dropped his backpack on the floor and sat down next to the ghost. 

"Dash?" 

"Dash." Danny confirmed. 

Phantom smiled as he sat up. He floated above the bed to let Danny lay down on his stomach. The teen buried his face in the mattress as Phantom's tail wrapped around his arm. 

The teen sighed and smiled into the mattress. The ghosts cooler body temperature felt so good, and Danny wished that Phantom would press his entire body against his. 

Phantom did have other ideas though. Before the teen could let out a startled yelp Phantom turned his human half around and pushed him against the mattress with his entire body, his tail never moving from it's spot on Danny's arm. 

Blue eyes stared into emerald as the human teen raised an eyebrow. Phantom leaned closer to Danny as the human half struggled to get Phantom off of him. "What are you doing?" The raven haired teen asked as Phantom unwrapped his tail from Danny's arm. The tail flicked with amusement before it began to absentmindedly began to run up and down the teens leg. 

When Danny felt the tail on his leg he gathered up the strength and pushed the specter off of him. Phantom flew a few inches away from his human half as Danny backed up against his headboard. 

Phantom's eyes narrowed. "What was that for Fenton?" The ghost kid asked as he moved closer to Danny. Phantom's tail grabbed the boys leg and pulled him so that Danny laid in the middle of the bed. 

"That tail of yours is trouble!" Danny pointed an accusing finger at the harmless appendage. The tail just waved. "Control yourself!" 

Phantom didn't give Danny a chance to fight his tail again as the ghost kid shut up his human half with his mouth. Danny's blue eyes widened as he felt the cold lips of his ghost half on his. Phantom ran his tongue along Danny's bottom lip, asking for entrance that the teen gladly gave in his hormone-clouded mind. Without a second thought Phantom let his tongue wrap around his human's, enjoying Danny's moan. 

While Phantom distracted Danny with his mouth, his tail decided now was the best time to strike, and as soon as Danny felt the cold tail somewhere where it really should not have been, the human jumped. Danny moved to push the ghost off of him again but Phantom grabbed onto his arms before he could even lift them off the bed. However, Danny moved his head to the side and off of Phantom's lips. 

"W-what are you doing?" Danny asked his ghost half as he struggled against him. 

Phantom didn't answer him as he instead chose to suck on a spot on Danny's neck. The human gasped and held back his moan, which only doubled Phantom's efforts. Phantom sucked harder and his tail moved against Danny's crotch with much more vigor than before. Danny couldn't help but throw his head back and let out a low moan of Phantom's name. 

The tip of Phantom's tail began to silently undo Danny's pants button and zipper before sliding into the poor boy's boxers. The human gasped as the cold tail hit his hard member. Phantom closed his eyes as he tried to remember what he saw on the internet. His tail curled around the organ and started moving in an up and down fashion. 

Danny bit his bottom lip, about to tell Phantom to stop. However, his voice would not make a sound, not matter what he tried. It all happened too fast. Danny came a few strokes later and Phantom removed his tail from the panting teen, curious as to the white stuff that now covered it. 

Phantom stuck his tail in his mouth and instantly recoiled. The taste was too salty! When the ghost looked over at his human half, he could see the blush on Danny's cheeks. Instead of helping the teen get dressed and presentable, Phantom snuggled into Danny's chest, wiping the boy's come on his pants in the process. 

"Phaaaannntoommm!" Danny whined as he pushed the ghost off of him. When the specter didn't move, Danny resorted to hitting him over the head. 

That made Phantom hover over the boy and rub his head. "What was that for?" 

"Everything." Danny said as he kissed his ghost half, short and sweet. "And that's for everything else." 


End file.
